


The Hidden Hearts

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depressed Dipper, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dipper Pines, Stillbirth, Time Travel, only for a little bit, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Bill Cipher didn’t know what was he doing, he saw the ad and clicked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Fic!  
> This one is going to be kinda slow burn maaaaaybe

The bar felt different than Bill remembered, Well this time he was alone. Bill took another sip of his beer, hoping to forget everything. 

Bill Cipher has it all,

The fame, the riches, and mates to choose from. Many omegas and even betas wanted to be with him. 

Now he felt nothing, but sadness. Another sip beer touched Bill’s tongue. He put his beer down and saw a couple laughing together. The couple was two males an alpha and an omega, the alpha kissed the omega’s neck, and the omega giggled.

Bill sighed, that reminded him of his relationship with Dipper.

Dipper Pines was the apple of his eye, his sun to he’s moon. Dipper was just a barista when their relationship started, months after dating, Dipper was married and mated to the Alpha. On their 2nd anniversary, Dipper announces that his pregnant. Bill was overjoyed, to have a family of his own.

Then it happened,

Dipper had a stillbirth after having two kids years before. Dipper shut down, he locked himself in the baby’s room. Bill would try to comfort him, but the brunette refused to talk to anybody. Thankfully Mabel helped taking care of the kids while Bill worked.

Bill did try to get Dipper to feel better, but one time it turned into a heated argument. Words were said that didn’t need to be said, and Dipper ran out of the house in tears.

 Days later, Bill saw that all the kids were gone and their things, even Dipper’s stuff was gone. Bill found a document on the table in the kitchen, it was a divorce file saying Dipper would have full custody of the children. That’s the day Bill Cipher broke.

Bill lost his job, became an alcoholic, but what broke Bill even more, was seeing Dipper with a new mate. The new mate was Bill's coworker Gill, the redhead was always jealous of the couple. Now he had a chance with the brunette after the couple broke up. 

 Present,

Bill felt tears in his eyes as he watched the couple at the bar, he took the beer bottle and went home. The blonde still lived in the house that Dipper and his children used to live in, the difference was there was no light, bottles of beer and wine everywhere, holes in some of the walls and no happiness. Bill grabbed his laptop to check his email, when he saw it.

 _ **'Make your deepest wish come true. Click here to make your wish a reality'**_  

It was probably a spam ad, but Bill was entranced by the content. He's deepest wish, he give anything to make that wish come true. 

It was so stupid,

But yet, he clicked, then he saw darkness.

* * *

 

Bill woke up to the sound of a baby crying...wait a baby?

Bill sat up in his bed, he saw his mate Dipper cradling and rocking his daughter Elara, with his swollen belly. This isn't real, is it.

"Pinetree?" He whispered,

Dipper turned around still rocking the 1 year old girl  

"Oh Bill, can you go get her sippy cup please."

Bill got up and walked in the hallway, the blonde also ran over his 3 year old daughter. Phoenix was holding her blanket dragging it on the floor. She quickly dropped it and held her hands up wanting to be picked up.

"Uppa Dada."

Bill chuckled, he picked up the small child.

He carried her until they arrived in the kitchen, he found the floral sippy cup in the refrigerator, Phoenix grabbed an orange from fruit section. Bill peeled the fruit and gave it back to blonde child. Bill looked at the time it’s was 8am, Phoenix run off to get ready for preschool. Bill gave the sippy cup to Dipper, the omega was trying to put the child in her favorite feeding chair.

”Pinetree, let me do it you’re pregnant.” Said Bill as he grabbed Elara from the brunette’s arms, 

Bill placed the child in the small rocker, let her feed.

”You shouldn’t be up on your feet for too long.” Bill nagged,

“Jeez, you sound like Mabel. I’m fine really.”

”I’m serious Dipper.” Said the Alpha as he sat down on the bed,

Dipper looked at his alpha with concern look, Bill has nagging him about his habits when he was pregnant with Phoenix, but the blonde didn’t nagged too much when he had Elara. Dipper sat down next to Bill, he held the blonde’s face in his hands.

”Bill, Did something happened, you seem shaken.”

”I-I had dream last night, that you left me.” Said Bill as he turned away slightly

 Dipper kissed the Alpha's forehead, “Oh Bill, I would never leave you. Besides we have two beautiful girls and a boy on the way, nothing will change that."

'A stillbirth will change that' Bill thought, but Dipper was right he needs to be strong and hopeful, this baby will survive.

Things will be different. He will not run away, not again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s do this people!

"Mama when doew baby bwother come out?" Asked Phoenix 

She, Dipper and Elara were all on the couch, waiting for Bill to come back home for a family movie night. 

"Soon, and I'm sure he will love you and Elara."

"Madison told me that her mama says it's hurts when a mother givew biwth. Did it hurt when you had me?" 

Dipper thought for a bit, he still remembers the day. He was screamed profanities at Bill while he was going through contractions.

"It did, but I knew if I endure the pain, I wouldn't be able to meet you. And I'm glad I endured it." He said with a smile, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Once Apollo comes he will so happy to have two loving sisters." 

"Pinetree I'm home," Said Bill walking in the kitchen, putting down the groceries. He walked into the family room where his husband and daughters were hanging out. Phoenix jumped on Bill's arm swinging slightly on it, little Elara did the same.

"Daddy, did you get prewentw?" 

"Oh presents, check my pockets."

Phoenix pulled out two dolls, she handed the other doll to her sister, Elara cradled the doll close. 

"Thank you Daddy!" Said Phoenix 

She and Elara ran off to play with their new gifts, Bill sat down next to Dipper.

"I thought you had work for another hour and a half."

"I got a lot done today so my dad let me go home early. I have a gift for you little tree."

Bill handed the omega a small blue velvet box, he opened the lid up, it was a charm bracelet.

"It's a charm bracelet, I put each charm to represent our family. The triangle and the Pinetree charm is you and me, the fire charm is Phoenix, and the group of Stars are Elara. I just have to find a good charm to represent Apollo once he's born."

"Bill it's beautiful, I love it."

Dipper kissed Bill on the cheek, he saw the groceries that Bill got, lately Bill has been doing everything from taking Phoenix to preschool to make dinner for entire week. 

"You know Cipher, you're supposed to unload the groceries so the food doesn't go bad."

Bill got up and went to unload the groceries. Phoenix and Elara helped, Dipper was forced to sit in a chair telling them what drawer, cabinet, and shelf they needed to put the food.

After that was all done, they watched their movie, it was the Little Mermaid. Phoenix adored Ariel, Elara liked Anna from Frozen better, but she didn't mind watching the mermaid movie.

 Dipper and Bill were cuddling on the couch, while the girls were watching the movie.

"How much longer before I can properly cuddle." Bill whispering, 

"Maybe sooner than you think."

* * *

 

A day later a strange text from Time Baby popped up onto Bill's phone.

_'Don't be afraid of what's going to happen, be hopeful of what's going to happen in future.'_

Bill realized what the text meant, today was the day of Dipper's stillbirth. Bill had to beg his dad to stay at home for just today. 

In the other reality, Bill got stuck in terrible traffic. Once he got to the hospital Apollo was pronounced dead and Dipper was put to sleep after having a terrible panic attack. 

Bill wasn't going to let that happen again, he was going to be at Dipper's side at all times. Phoenix was already at preschool for today, her and Elara was going to spend the night at Aunt Mabel's.

"Bill are you just going to keep staring at your phone all day or come hangout with me?" Asked Dipper 

Bill put his phone down, he sat next to Dipper on the couch. The omega was drawing a lake landscape in a empty notebook.

"Looks good Pinetree."

the brunette blushed, "You really think so?"

"I do! Are you thinking about going back to teaching?"

Before Dipper met Bill, the omega was a private art teacher and an assistant art teacher at Gravity Falls Elementary School while he was in college.

He has thought about going back to teaching but he currently quite busy with Elara and another baby on the way.

”I have thought about it, one day I might go back. Do you think I should go back to teaching?”

”Only if you want to Little Tree.”

”Apollo is being antsy, so I’m going to get some cookies from the kitchen. Do you want anything?

”I can get your cookies Pinetree, you stay on the couch.” Said The Alpha as he got up

”Okay.”

Bill lightly hummed a song from his childhood to calm his nerves, he looked in the cabinets for the box of Peppermint sugar cookies. Then he heard a loud scream. The blonde waste no time to run back to Dipper, the omega was lying down on the couch, holding in swollen belly, his face was red from the agony, and fluids all over his bottoms.

Dipper screams, ruined Bill’s heart. The omega was on a birthing table at the hospital, legs spread, pushing every now and then. The doctor keep telling the brunette to push, Bill was holding the boy’s right hand. The doctor finally said that Apollo was almost out. Bill started to feel numb with Dipper screaming, finally Apollo was out. The nurses in the room took care of the child while the mother fell on the table looking like death.

”Dipper?” Bill whispered 

“I-I’m okay, it just hurt a lot. Did I break your hand?”

”No you didn’t.” Said The blonde Alpha kissing Dipper’s sweaty forehead.

Dipper was about to smile when he stopped and looked at the doctor and the nurses. 

The room grew silent and so did Apollo.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

The casket was tiny, the funeral was only for family. As the small box went down into the ditch, Dipper cried, he made Phoenix and Elara cry as well. Everyone was just sad and hurting.

But Dipper was broken and empty.

Days later,

Dipper locked himself in Apollo's room. He hugged the triangle plushy a friend got for Apollo. Bill tired to comfort the omega, but no matter what he did, Dipper just pushed his Alpha away. Bill’s dad let the Alpha work from home so, he could take care of his daughters without bothering the omega.

One day, Little Elara wanted to play, Bill was currently in a meeting on the phone. So the one year went to ask her older sister. Phoenix was doing homework from her preschool.

"El, I'm buwy! Go play by yourwelf."

Elara toddled into the playroom, she started to whimper. Then she got an idea, her mommy always played with her. All she had to do was find her mother.

Elara toddled to Apollo's room, she reached for the knob, but it was to high up and it was baby proof. No matter how hard she reached so touch it. Elara did what any 1 year child would do. She cried, the little girl wept and wept.

Dipper opened the door, he saw his youngest daughter crying, she still cried while she held up her arms wanting to be picked up. The omega scoop the crying girl up. The omega rocked Elara in Apollo’s room, trying to get her to calm down. He sat on the bed where he would’ve gave birth to Apollo, still rocking his daughter.

”Shh, shh. Shhh Elara.” He said kissing the forehead and rocking his youngest daughter.

Elara cuddled into her mother’s warm chest, she didn’t want to play anymore. All she wanted to do with stay close to her mother. Elara fell asleep in Dipper’s arms. The brunette gently laid Elara next to him.

 An hour later,

Pacifica walked in the room taking Elara with her when she left. Dipper didn’t say a word to the blonde omega, he just sat there quietly. Minutes after, Bill walked in, he closed the door behind him.

 Dipper was the first one to break the silence.

"You do know that Elara likes to play." He said quietly 

"I was busy. Why didn't you play with her?"

"Bill, I am going through something. Not that you would understand!"

"I do understand Pinetree, but please come out of this phase, your daughters miss you and I miss you." Said Bill touching his mate's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just...it still hurts. I feel a part of me has died, and I can't get my head wrapped around the fact of him being gone forever." The omega said as he started to tear up.

Bill just wanted to take his pain away. So, he said something that he shouldn't have said.

"We can always try again."

Dipper stopped as the words of his Alpha float into his ears. His Alpha didn't just said that did he, he did. The omega stood up with eyes filled with anger. Bill knew he had messed up.

"DID YOU JUST SAID, THAT WE CAN JUST REPLACE HIM!?! NOTHING CAN REPLACE APOLLO!!"

"Well...what do want me to do, Pinetree!"

"HOW ABOUT ACTUALLY BEING MY HUSBAND AND LET ME HAVE MY SPACE!!"

"NEW FLASH DIPPER!! YOUR TAKING WAY TOO DAMN LONG WITH THIS!!!"

"MAYBE IF ACTUALLY CARE FOR OUR SON, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!!"

Bill was officially pissed off.

"MAYBE IF YOU STOP BEING A WIMP OVER FACT THAT APOLLO IS GONE, MAYBE WE HAVEN'T HAVE THIS ISSUE!!!"

Dipper's heart broke by Bill's words, tears begun to fall. Bill recognized what he had said.

"Get out."

"Pinetree, I'm so..."

"GET OUT BILL!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Said Dipper as he shoved his Alpha out of the house.

Dipper slammed the door closed, and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. 

Why was life so cruel!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!

Bill did it again, he was at the bar. This time the bartender was the only person there. 

"Hey, I need a beer." Bill asked,

"William Bill Cipher, I been expected you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Time Baby."

"You're the guy who sent me that email and those texts. Are you trying to make me a sick joke!" The Alpha said cold

"Do Alphas have emotions?"

"What?"

"Do Alphas like yourself have emotions?"

"Of course! Everybody has emotions."

"How often does an Alpha show he's/her's emotions?"

"All the time. Seriously what's up with these questions?!'

"Wrong."

Bill stared at the bald man, for a good minute.

"Alphas don't show their emotions because people will call them weak. Why do you think Dipper said If you actually cared for Apollo."

"He said that because he was angry?"

Time baby shook he's head.

"He said that because it seemed like you didn't love your son."

"That's not true. I loved Apollo and I miss him everyday, I just I didn't have the time to mourn him. I have two other daughters to think about. I have to be strong for my family!"

"But sometimes showing emotions is a another way to be strong. Do you why I gave you a second chance?"

"To watch me fail again."

"No, to fix your mistakes from the previous timeline. You are at crossroads where you have to decide to go forward and show a part that no one has seen or go backwards and keep that part hidden."

Bill thought about, he knew which one he was going to choose.

"What if I make another mistake?"

Time Baby smiled, "You won't"

Bill left, he knew what to do.

* * *

 Dipper paced around the living room, he felt so guilty for yelling at Bill. He shouldn't have said what he said. He heard the front door opened, Bill walked into the spacious room.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly,

Dipper nodded, the couple sat on the couch. Bill didn't look at his mate, the omega felt more of guilt eating him away.

Before Dipper could speak, Bill spoke.

"You were right." he said quietly

"Right about what?"

"Me not caring about Apollo's death."

Dipper felt his heart ache, he didn't mean to do this to his Alpha.

"I keep on thinking about my work and caring for you and the girls. Hoping to forget to Apollo not being here, but I should've of gave myself time to mourn with you, but I didn't. I just let myself move on and I left you all alone with the hurt. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Bill started letting tears fall, Dipper was shocked, he had never seen Bill cry before. Bill hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I left you, with the fact that we'll never see Apollo open his eyes for the first time, we'll never seen him take his first steps, never see him go to school for the first time, we'll never see him grow up. I'm sorry, I'M SO SO SORRY PINETREE!!" Bill cried, squeezing his mate, Dipper was crying as well.

"I forgive you, I forgive you a hundred times Bill." He cried into Bill's shoulder

The couple stayed there in each other's arms embracing the fact that they had lost something dear to them. After an hour, Bill and Dipper calmed down. Bill pulled away, he cupped the omega's face in his hands. The Alpha put their foreheads together.

"I love you, so much." Bill breath

"I love you too."

In the first time in a long time, they kissed.

It was filled with love, love the had been lost oh so long ago. Bill pulled away, he kept his forehead on Dipper’s.

“We’re a mess.”

“We are but at least we’re in this together.”

Bill phone buzzed, it from Mabel. He went to go pick Phoenix and Elara. Dipper stayed home, he missed being around his family. He talked to Wendy a while ago, saying a nest would help him. The omega grabbed his sheets from the bedroom, a blanket, and five pillows. A family nest.

The front door opened, Dipper heard little pats of feet. Elara toddled in, she beamed once she saw her mother. The little girl hugged her mother’s legs. Bill was carried Phoenix in the room.

”Yaay nest.” Said Phoenix 

Bill smiled, he helped the girls into the nest. Once he was in the nest Dipper and his daughters cuddled up to him. He missed this, he kissed his daughters foreheads and he kissed his omega’s forehead.

He went to sleep in his pack warmth.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this chapter. T-T   
> Next chapter will be soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey New Chapter

Dipper was packing up the last of Apollo's toys, he was giving them to the orphanage in Gavity Falls. 

"Are you want to do this little tree?" Bill asked, he was helping Phoenix with packing up a box of toys.

"Yeah, I want to move on."

Dipper stopped packing, he heard cries. Elara was in Bill and Dipper’s bedroom taking her nap, she woke up. Wanting her mother, she cried. Dipper got from her playpen, and carried her to the room where her father and sister were.

“Hello Elara.” Said Bill

Dipper gave the girl to his alpha, knowing that he was busy at the moment. After the last box of toys was packed, the family gather up and left for the orphanage.

At the orphanage,

Beta Volunteers helped Bill get the boxes, while Dipper was being showed around. Miss. Bee was a nice Beta woman showing him the different children. Phoenix had run off with one of the helpers to play with the child her age, and Elara was in the large playroom playing with the other toddlers.

“You have beautiful daughters.” Miss. Bee said smiling 

“Oh thank you.”

Miss.Bee guided him to the nursery, but she had to go leave to attend to some business. The omega walked in, the nursery was quiet most of the children were downstairs. Then he heard a cry, he found a small baby boy in a crib. He scooped the boy up, the baby relaxed once he was in his arms. The baby was about 1 years old he had blue hair

“He likes you!” Said a woman voice

Dipper turned around to see a teenager omega girl standing there. She had long blonde dye to a light pink, it up in a messy bun, she also had fair skin almost sun kissed.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to.”

“You’re fine Mrs.Cipher. He’s quite nice to people most of the time. The boy’s named is Will, he’s mother dropped him off about a year ago now. He’s only nice to people when either my aunt or I pick him up.”

“Your aunt is Miss Bee?”

“Yes, my name is Elizabeth Bee. My father is Miss Bee’s brother. My parents are out of town for business, so I stay with my aunt and help with the children.”

Will cooed, Dipper smiled and kept on watching the boy with awe.

“My aunt told me about your lost, I’m very sorry.”

“Thank you for that, I’m still trying to move on.”

“I understand, people grieve in different ways, I’m just glad you’re trying to move on.”

Will fell asleep, Dipper put him back in his crib.

“I met your daughters by the way. They quite adorable and sweet. Especially Elara she’s so cute. Your daughters are really special.”

“Thank you. They are.”

“Elizabeth there you are.” Said Miss Bee

“Can you got help with the children.”

“Sure thing Auntie.” She Said as she walked off,

“Sorry if she said anything weird to you. Her mother isn’t talkative about omegas.”

“She didn’t say anything weird to me. What do you mean her mother doesn’t talk about omegas.”

“Her mother is a Beta, she and her father doesn’t like omegas. Elizabeth tends to spend her time with other omegas to learn from them or she gets her learning from school or her grandmother.”

“Oh that’s so sad.”

“It’s quite sad, but she still gets by.”

 Dipper left, Bill was helping him cook.

Dipper thought about Elizabeth and Will both children who have no or very terrible parents. Elizabeth was a very sweet girl, but her parents was quite mean just because of her dynamic on the other hand Will was just a baby and didn’t have parents at all. 

“Dipper!”

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Bill.

“Dipper are you alright?” Bill asked with concern 

“I was just thinking about this baby boy and this teenage girl I met at the orphanage. The girl’s parents hates the daughter just because of her dynamic, and the boy doesn’t have parents at all. I can’t help to feel bad for them.”

“Oh Pinetree, you’re so pure. I’m sure they’ll be fine. I’m sure the girl will find a guy that will love her, and I’m sure the boy will find a good adopted family.”

“Sorry I’m just really sensitive.”

“I know, but hey at least we’re still together, and we have two beautiful daughters.”

“But we don’t have Apollo, was I just a terrible mother that some being decided he wasn’t going to born.”

“Pinetree look at me, you are an amazing mother, and Apollo is still here with us. Each of our family has a part of Apollo with them.”

“I still miss him.”

“I do too, but he still with us. Come on help get the girls for dinner.”

Dipper smiled, Bill was right. Apollo was still here within him and within his family. 

Where would he be without his family.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter coming soon!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy New chappy!!  
> WARNING SMUT!!!

Dipper went back to teaching art at Phoenix’s school. Today was their art show, he had just finished talking to one of the parents of a student. The omega walked around again looking at all his students pieces. He noticed one of his students Kyle was reaching up to grab the piece from the wall. 

“Kyle, what’s the matter? Don’t you like you piece?”

“No I don’t. I think I’m going to quit art.” 

“Well if you keep on practicing maybe you get better at art.” 

The boy thought about it for a minute, before he nodded. 

“I will keep practicing, Thank You Mrs. Cipher!”

The boy run off, Dipper couldn’t help but smile. He always got a warm heart when he helped his students feel better about their pieces. He felt a tug on his shirt, he looked down and saw Elara. She was sucking on her flora pacifier, raised her arms wanting to be held by Dipper. 

“Hey there El, what are doing out of the stroller? And where’s your father who is supposed to be looking after you?” 

“I’m right here Pinetree.” Said Bill 

Bill was leaning on the stroller, he looked tired. Dipper laughed. 

“Let me guess, Elara got antsy in the stroller, and you let her out.” 

“Biggest. Mistake. Ever.”

Dipper laughed and kissed Bill’s cheek. 

“Thank you, for watching her while I talked to the parents.” 

“Anytime Pinetree.”

* * *

 

“Hey Apollo.” Said Dipper as he lay flowers against the small headrest.

“Yesterday was a successful art show. I wish you could’ve seen it, you would’ve of liked it a lot.”

Silence

“I really miss you, but you will always live in my heart.”

Dipper left a tear drop on the grass. 

“I love you.”

* * *

 

Bill was coming home from work, he noticed there was rose petals on the living room floor. He followed the red petals, it lead into his bedroom, Bill found a beautiful sight, that made his pants tightened. Dipper was in his favorite blue lingerie set and a black silk robe. The omega was laying on his side facing the Alpha. 

“Hello Alpha~.” Dipper purred with a flirtatious wink

“P-Pinetree.” 

Bill was stunned, it’s way too long since he saw his omega in form. 

“I-is there a occasion for this unspected surprise.” Bill said breathless

“No, I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well it worked.”

Bill licked his lips, he closed the door knowing that this was going to get to heated. Dipper got up, he let the robe fall off, and walked to his alpha. The brunette led him to their bed. Dipper layed down so the Alpha was on top of his body. Bill instincts were going crazy, all he wanted to do was to claim the omega.

“I just want to thank you for helping me through this process. I can’t of done it without you.” 

“Oh Sapling, I don’t deserve you.” He said, 

“Besides I want to celebrate.” 

“Are sure you want this?” 

“Yes,”

Bill kissed Dipper. The alpha let his tongue explore the brunette’s mouth. Bill pulled away, his hand fiddled with the strap that held the panties together.

“Can I?” 

“Of course.” 

Bill explored every crease and dip of the omega’s body, the smell of slick was almost like a prayer. He lapped it up. Dipper gasped. 

“Please s-stop ah teasing me.”

Bill pushed his cock in the beautiful hole of his omega.

Bill started thrusting, oh how he missed this. He’s omega screaming his name. Dipper was he everything, he wonder how he have survived the rest of his life without Dipper. The alpha came, Dipper followed the suit. 

“I love you.” Dipper Said breathless 

“I love you too, I wouldn’t be able to do it without you.”

* * *

 

Bill was playing with the girls, they were taking a break. Dipper walked and hugged him. 

“Hey what’s this about?” 

The Alpha was handed a white stick, it had two lines. 

“Are you sure?”

Bill was shocked, he didn’t know what to say. 

“A-are you mad?” 

“No! I can’t be mad! We’re going to have another baby! I could never be mad.”

Phoenix and Elara were excited to have another sibling.

9 months later, 

Aurora Cipher opened her eyes for the first time.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a happy ending! See you guys in the next story!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


End file.
